


Down by the Pond

by Lucky_Guardian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, One Shot, POV First Person, Self-Insert, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Guardian/pseuds/Lucky_Guardian
Summary: A mudkip recalls on how she met and got to know her treasured charmander partner; down by the pond.It's their little space, hidden away from the rest of the world, where they can talk freely and be themselves.She loves everything about it.





	Down by the Pond

I first met her down by the pond; where we would meet many times afterwards.

It has always been my favorite spot to visit. It’s in a garden hidden up where most of us higher ranks live; so it’s rare that I would ever see anyone else there. It’s my space.

So, I had been pretty surprised when one afternoon I found a charmander sitting at the edge of the pond, dipping their feet into the water. Sure, I hadn’t been there for a few days, but I didn’t think I would have to guard it from a fire-type of all things.

“Oh, I’m sorry, does this belong to you?” she asked hastily when I approached. “I can leave, if you want.”

I realized that I must have been giving them a sour look, and let myself relax.

“No… it doesn’t belong to me; it’s fine,” I mumbled in response.

They didn’t seem to believe me about it being fine, but sat back down anyway; staring down at the water while pulling their knees up to their chest and curling their tail with an oddly strong flame at the end of it around themself.

At the time, I had been reluctant to let them stick around, being in the way of my space, but it was true that I didn’t actually own the land. Besides, I figured that since they’re a fire-type, they wouldn’t be back again.

She did come back. I’m so glad she did.

We didn’t speak much on the first day, but when I found them there on the second day, they seemed brave enough to try starting a conversation. We talked about little things at first, which branched off into bigger and more personal topics.

I learned that they weren’t from here, and had been recently adopted to like with others of their line at the council’s castle. I also learned that they didn’t like it there much; they felt like they didn’t belong. I understand that.

In return, I told them that I also often came here to hide from my family; though I didn’t go into detail with that at first. I explained how most pokemon either didn’t know this place existed or just didn’t bother visiting, so I usually pretty much had it to myself.

“Do you ever get lonely here?” they had asked.

“I’m used to it.”

I had been lonely though, and no matter how used to it I was, that didn’t make it good. But she became my friend, and well, I wasn’t really lonely after that.

We met at the pond again the next day, and the day after that.

They told me that they were a she; and after hesitating, I said that I was as well. She didn’t question it, and for the first time I could be happy with who I was around someone. To everyone else for the longest time, I had to be a he, even if that wasn’t really me.

She was usually the one to talk, and she was pretty good at it too. She can recount several stories, and would ramble about seemingly little things in such a way that makes her eyes light up brighter than the fire at the end of her tail. Her words always crafty and unique as well; thinking in no way I'd heard from any other pokemon.

That didn’t mean that she's bad at listening though. I didn’t have much to say often, I still don’t, but she always watches me like I’m all that matters in this world in that moment. Sometimes her eyes would wander, but I quickly learned that that didn’t mean that she wasn’t listening. It’s hard to keep eye contact throughout a conversation. But she hums and responds when appropriate; and I can't help but think about how nice it feels to have someone actually pay attention for once.

When I didn't show up for a couple of days, she got worried about me. She told me that she had been getting scared that something had happened, and that I wouldn't be back.

I realized how much she cared, and that I cared for her too.

I told her about my family. I told her about my parents and my perfect, perfect brother. I told her how I was just the second brother, when I just wanted to be a good sister, but all I would be was forgotten.

I hadn't realized how stressed I was until I started crying, and she held me until I felt better.

We met at the pond. It was always just us, and it was always my time to be happy and relaxed.

One day, when we had let a comfortable silence creep in, she stared out at the water, brows furrowed in thought. I didn't say anything; she would bring up whatever was on her mind when she was ready.

"Mudkip…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think about that; how we have to call each other by our species' name?"

"No…? It's just polite; names are only for family. What else is there to think about?"

That had been a lie. While I hadn't thought about it often at the time, when I was young I had often wondered why I wasn't supposed to give out my name to new friends. But when I had gotten older and my given name didn't fit me, I just wished that no one would ever call me that ever again; even- no, especially my family.

"I don't know… It's just, names make… make you, you. And it's a, uh, shame that the… um, culture here doesn't allow that," she mumbled, almost hesitant to speak, as if she would be in trouble for even uttering the words. "Maybe that's weird to think about, I don't know."

"I guess it is weird, but... that doesn't make it bad. There are probably a lot of things that should be changed around here," I agreed, "it is more formal and polite for the species name, but I suppose being more open with your actual name would be nice."

"Makes you more memorable."

"Yeah."

We fell quiet again, this time less comfortable as we were both thinking about this idea; the idea of just openly speaking with the name instead of the race. While it was formal, it also spoke to status, and sometimes I would wonder if it was only how things are so you can judge based on rank before even getting to know someone. Makes me sick.

"Can… I call you something other than Mudkip? It's okay if you don't want to, and you don't even have to give me your actual name; just a nickname," she asked.

"Not my actual name," I immediately told her, coming off stronger than intended. "But… yeah, a nickname... would be nice," I made sure to add, softening my voice.

She nodded, and then paused.

"Have you considered… giving yourself a new name? I'm assuming your old name was for you as a boy, so you could give yourself a new name that fits better now."

"That's an option?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

Why wouldn't it be? Why wouldn't it be? Why-

The question had rung in my mind, the option singing out to me like the perfect answer it was to many of my struggles with myself and being not born how I was meant to be.

"Please." I didn't even know what I was saying please for; I just wanted.

"You can come up with a name for yourself," she repeated.

"I'd like that." I paused. "I don't know what though."

"You can think about it; I'm not rushing or anything! You don't even have to tell me when you do think of it."

"I want to tell you." And I did want to. "Would you tell me your name, then?"

"I…" She hesitated. "I want to, I really do, but…" Her voice was strained as she spoke, something I couldn't determine holding her back.

"It's alright, you can have a nickname," I offered.

"I feel bad though, if you tell me your name but I don-"

"I'm telling you my name, and will be hiding one I don't want to tell you; and you'll be doing the same. It's fine."

She frowned, but seemed to accept this and gave me a small smile instead. I like her smile better than her frown; I smiled back.

We never were able to think of names for ourselves, but we ended up thinking of names for each other.

I quietly brought up the idea, and she sat in thought again, appearing more focused than ever.

"How about Rayne?"

"Rain?"

"Spelled R-a-y-n-e."

I thought about it, and I realized that it was perfect. Rayne is me. I'm Rayne.

"I love that," I gasped, "thank you."

"No problem!"

She always said "no problem" instead of "you're welcome" and something about that difference was nice.

It took me quite a bit longer to think of something for her than it did for me, but eventually I managed a few ideas, and she settled on one.

"I like the name Sunny. Thank you!"

She smiled and I almost wondered if I was dreaming, for everything to go so right all so soon.

I love her smile. I love my name. I love being Rayne. I love going down to the pond. I love getting to share the pond and garden with Sunny.

I love her.


End file.
